


innie

by 191004s



Series: skz centrics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sofa cuddles, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, i dont know how to tag this yet but as i go through ill start tagging, the world revolves around jeongin thats literally it, will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: in where everyone showers jeongin with love





	1. woojin

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first attempt at a multiple chapter story, its going in age so woojin will be first mwah! enjoy!

the days were getting colder in woojins point of view, the air had started to become chillier and the suns heat failed to heat up the air, which it had no trouble or issue in doing a few weeks ago, he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the cold, nor was he a fan of the heat, around this time however the weather should've been moderately in-between the two, sadly on this evening it felt like winter nights.

woojin was walking home late evening, the sun had went down previously about an hour ago and he decided to leave the bar to go home, he had one drink, seeing he was a complete lightweight now compared to when he was younger when really it took a good few bottles to make him feel intoxicated, however tonight it only took him one bottle to feel the slightest bit dizzy, he waited for the room to stop spinning after a while before leaving, to perhaps prevent an accident.

he yawned and trod on through the night, he was tired to say the least, running on two hours of sleep wasn't exactly the healthiest, with chans words of "constantly drinking coffee is whats keeping you awake" sometimes made him think that maybe if he dropped the coffee he'd be able to sleep better, but theoretically the coffee was what was making him somewhat stay conscious all the time anyway.

the cold air nipped at his nose and he dug his face into his coat, he could feel the tips of his ears freeze as the wind whistled in his direction, which instinctively made his eyes water (much to his delight) his aim tonight was to get home and lay straight under the covers in hopes of not catching a cold or having someone to snuggle up to, potentially hyunjin, seeing hyunjin always made his way towards woojin in some sort of fashion, be it tidy or not, last time hyunjin tried to find him in the dark they ended up with woojin holding an ice pack to hyunjins head as he tried not to cry because he smashed his head on the bunkbed.

being occupied in his thoughts made time tick effortlessly for woojin and before he knew it he was stood outside the dorms door, rustling in his pocket to find keys, after a while of fishing around in many of his coat pockets he dug out the keys, slotting the key in and hearing the gentle click from within the machinery of the door, he pushed it open softly and stepped inside, wiping his feet on the little welcome mat at the entrance.

he shook off his coat and concentrated on getting to bed really, that was his only thought, after putting everything down and finally wrapping all his thoughts up, he walked into his room, shutting the door gently and from what he saw only the lamp was on.

he was surprised as jeongin was sat against the wall, on woojins bed for some particular reason, it didnt really surprise jeongin in all honesty, with the years of knowing him jeongin spent most of his time with woojin or in fact sleeping in the same bed as him, woojin never questioned the youngest about it though, seeing from just knowing him for a few months he figured out that jeongin highly depended on comfort from someone else, even if he didnt show it on camera, he was very affectionate, the 'victim' of woojin was indeed woojin, woojin couldnt really care though, he loved jeongin just as much as jeongin loved woojin believe it or not, he was just more quiet about it.

woojin pouted softly at the sight before him and in all honesty it was cute, jeongin had obviously been waiting up for him, probably just to talk about stuff or have a random conversation which is what always happened, he walked up to the side of the bed and shed off his jeans, jeongin was in his pyjamas and had a little teddy bear in his arm, snoring lightly.

woojin chuckled at the sight but simultaneously thought about sending the youngest back to his own room to sleep with hyunjin, although in this case that'd be horrible and woojin wasnt going to put effort into being mean to jeongin especially since the man had waited for his return.

woojin grabbed jeongins hand and squeezed it gently several times in hopes of coaxing jeongin out of his sleepy state, which unbelievably worked, normally it took forever to wake jeongin up, he slept like a log was basically the best way to describe it, but for some reason tonight he woke up straight away.

jeongin grunted in disagreement to woojin as woojin laughed lightly at him, it was like watching a kitten, only just a severely big kitten in this instance, woojin watched as jeongin slipped down under the covers again, forgetting his teddy bears whereabouts and only caring about getting his head on the pillow, as well as jeongin resembling a kitten he also resembled a baby, which was the usual, only this one was agitated and wanted to go back to its nap.

woojin grabbed the teddy bear and lifted the covers, slowly sliding in next to jeongin, who was trying to at least open his eyes to greet woojin who was watching him keenly, jeongin looked like he was going to go back to sleep in woojins perspective, but he was took off guard when he spoke.

"you're back?" jeongin muttered, voice full of sleep, he was probably half conscious in all honesty, his eyes were still closed but his features were soft, bloated cheeks with a tint of red to skin was the cutest sight to witness in woojins view.

"yeah i am." woojin replied, watching jeongin contently hum and smile gently at him, although jeongin probably didnt even register which direction he was smiling at or what he had just said but all he knew was that woojin was home and that he was safe.

woojin lay there for a while with jeongin nodding on and off in consciousness, he was hoping he'd settle again in order so he'd have a sufficient amount of sleep for the long day tomorrow but sometimes jeongin would be wide awake again and woojin would have to spend even longer convincing jeongin to close his eyes again.

jeongin murmured something but it was completely incoherent for woojin and he sighed softly, feeling the sleep layer up thicker in his eyes due to the activities of the day, he pulled the blanket up higher on the both of them and shuffled himself closer to jeongin, placing the teddy bear in the smaller boys arms which he instantly latched onto, he lightly kissed jeongins forehead before wrapping his own arm around jeongin and brought him closer to himself for him to rest his head upon his and to use it as a soft pillow seeing jeongins hair was newly washed and fluffy and was suitable enough to be objectified as his pillow.


	2. chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongins sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back and stressed but ohwell

chan opened the door and it was quiet, it was three in the morning so of course it'd be quiet, normally when the others got home from a schedule or a practice they'd go to sleep as soon as they could, so he wasn't really surprised at that as he closed the door behind him.

he hung his coat up on the hanger and slipped his shoes off by the others, and walked across the wooden floor with fluffy socks and went to make himself a coffee.

he glanced in the direction of the front area and of course, three of the boys were curled up on the sofa in each other, limbs tangled and covered up by a massive blanket.

chan smiled as he saw them all asleep, jeongin wasn't in the entanglement of limbs on the sofa for once and that was odd to chan because he was normally in the group cuddle piles because he was practically dragged into them.

he shook the thought out of his head and went back to making his coffee, when done he grabbed it and went and sat on the other sofa beside the cuddle pile, grabbing the remote from the coffee table, he looked over and chuckled as to how hyunjin was tucked up in the middle, snoozing quietly against changbins chest and jisung who'd obviously moved and fell asleep with his head back on the sofa and arm softly being changbins cushion.

chan knew jisung would get a bad neck cramp if he was still in the position he was in so he got up and walked over to him, gently placing his hands at the back of his head and lifting his head up, hoping that it'd flop to the side but instead it dropped forward and shocked jisung awake who's eyes shot open and looked at chan, whose expression was a somewhat happy/concerned expression because sometimes waking jisung up was like waking a very angry bear up from its hibernation, but all jisung did was pull his expression into a little smile as he saw chan.

"hi" he mumbled in a low croaky voice, stretching his arms out and his shoulders cracked, chan cringed, he hated it when he cracked his bones.

"good morning sunshine" chan spoke in a low tone so he didn't wake the other two up, chan looked over at them and shook his head as they were just completely out of it.

"have you seen jeongin, did he come home with you guys?" chan asked jisung who looked at him with one eye open, knitting his brows together.

"yeah he was in a bad mood so i think he's in his room." jisung replied, rubbing his eye.

chan nodded "go back to sleep, you need it" he said to jisung as he stood up, watching jisung agree sleepily and wrap his arm around hyunjin and lay his head on top of his head.

chan walked towards jeongins room, knocking slightly and grabbing the door handle and gently opening it, poking his head in and looking at the lump under the covers, he knew jeongin wasn't asleep, seeing his phones radiating light switch off at the movement of the door. chan sighed and walked in properly, jeongin still not moving and pretending to be asleep but chan wouldn't fall for it and sat on the edge of his bed, resting his hand on jeongins side.

"what's up little duck?" chan asked, watching through the dark as jeongin let out a deep sigh.

"hyung, am i annoying?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking, chan frowned, jeongin was in a negative mood and it took a lot to convince him otherwise when he doubted himself, it hurt chan to see jeongin like this, he'd always had a soft spot for him, who was generally a radiating sunshine, but sometimes he just needed a big hug and reassuring that he was brilliant at what he does.

"no you're not baby" chan replied, lightly squeezing his shoulder and sniffled, chan watched as jeongin moved onto his back, facing chan who looked at him with soft eyes.

"im so stressed." he mumbled out, putting his hands over his face, chan sighed sadly, jeongin worked incredibly hard.

"come with me." chan whispered, grabbing jeongins hand and hoisting him up, he was wobbly on his feet and stabilized himself but he was in one of chans oversized jumpers so chan ended up grabbing onto the sleeve in the end, leading him into the front area slowly, he looked at jisung who had indeed fell right back to sleep and smiled.

he grabbed the blanket behind the other sofa they had and grabbed the remote, and sat down, chan wouldn't offer a cuddle to any of the members normally because he was always busy but if they were in a bad mood, he would do his best to cheer them up, with jeongin, it was comfort and hugs, so that's what chan would do.

chan grabbed a cushion and propped it at the edge, resting his head against it and letting his body stretch out along the sofa, he watched jeongin climb over him half assed, kneeing him in the stomach accidentally but the youngest of the group flopped down beside him on the inside of the sofa, so that he was practically boxed in.

jeongin naturally clung to people so a leg was stretched over chan and a arm was also, chan flung the blanket over the both of them, leaning over and tucking jeongin in at the side, with the younger boys limbs still clinging to him he laid back down.

chan noticed jeongin didn't have a pillow to lean his head against so chan stretched his arm out and he let jeongin use his arm as a headrest for now, he wouldn't mind a dead arm, it was all to cheer jeongin up.

he grabbed the remote and switched the television on, he turned it onto a drama that jeongin liked, he didn't know how long he would be in this position, but in all honesty, chan didn't care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDD


	3. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares arent jeongins favourite.

a high pitched ear piercing scream from within jeongins dream jolted him awake violently his hands were shaking rapidly, and his vision was dotted with pixel cubes, blues and purple and reds, dotting his vision, as if he was in a disco room.

he was shivering, his whole body shaking and his teeth were jittering against each other nonstop, and he was drenched in cold sweat, which was a lovely discovery, it was making all items of clothing stick to him.

he still felt like he was in a trance, he hadn't fully woken up yet, he sensed that he was still dancing around with the pixels in his vision, and he had no interest of snapping back to reality, only he jolted back when a particularly warm object was placed on his cheek, and it moved up and down towards his face, he could feel faint fingers ghosting over his face, he needed a reality check.

he seemingly came back to reality as he felt fingers started running through his hair and jeongin was hearing a faint voice ringing through his ears.

"shhh" was what he was hearing, and once his vision had cleared up and the multi-coloured pixels had vanished, he saw minho, who was staring at him with a soft smile, one arm clutching the side of the bunk bed so he wouldn’t fall off, and the other running through his hair.

"again?" minho asked softly, retracting his hand and folded his arms, waiting for a response, although he wasn't rushing jeongin, he knew it took a bit of time for him to cooperate and respond.

jeongin slowly nodded, rubbing at his face, trying to loosen up all of the aches and pains in his face, or at least erase the images that were darting around his brain continuously only a short while ago.

"you were speaking in your sleep again, and then you screamed, so I was pretty much awake then, your insomnias slowly getting worse buddy" minho explained sadly, hopping down lightly. and routing from the wardrobe they both shared.

he collected a clean top and some shorts for jeongin to change into.

"ill go get you some water, try and calm down yeah?" minho spoke quietly, closing the door behind him, leaving jeongin in the dark with the lingering light of their shared rooms light.

jeongin slowly changed into the other clothes, getting rid of the ones which were damp and disgusting over the bed and onto the wooden floor, where most of everyones clothes were, he was still trembling, and he wondered when he would stop, or when the nightmares would stop because they'd been happening over the past week and this was the third time.

his train of thought was interrupted by the door opening and minho walking in carrying a glass of water in his hand, using his free hand he shut it and slowly walked towards the edge of the bunk bed again.

minho handed jeongin the glass of water before reaching under onto his own bed and grabbing his own pillows and chucking them up beside jeongin, who watched on.  
"ill sleep with you tonight." minho said, smiling softly towards jeongin who sipped on his water.

pulling himself up he then clambered over towards , who only sat and observed minho crawling towards him.

"i forgot how small this bed is" minho complained, struggling to turn around to sit down next to jeongin.

jeongin finished the glass of water and shuffled under the covers, manoeuvring himself downwards so they reached his chin, and he yawned, but he didn’t want to sleep, he was scared to close his eyes.

minho had stopped dabbing at his own forehead with moisturiser and he just shuffled under the covers, joining jeongin, who was still refusing to close his eyes, minho wrapped his arms around jeongins waist, pulling him closer and watching him hesitantly resting his head on his chest.

"just close your eyes jeonginie" minho sing sang, trying to relax him.

the youngest was thinking about closing his eyes, minho was really warm and comfortable, but still, he didnt want to sleep just in case he had the same dream.

"what do i do if it comes back hyung." jeongin asked in a quiet voice, minho looked down to see jeongin peering up at him with big eyes, head only peeping out above the covers.

"ill be the knight in your dream and ill fight the baddies." minho said, wiggling his eyebrows.

despite it not being physically possible, jeongin still found his hyungs humour amusing and decided to close his eyes, he felt the gentle press of minhos lips to the top of his head and he slowly matched his breathing rhythm with minho whilst listening to the beat of his heart, he found it much easier to fall asleep.

"i love you"

"i love you too"


	4. changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is angsty as fuck!

changbin was very compassionate but quiet about it, he was one of the most understanding people you could ever come across, it was what made him very lovable, he had several qualities about him that drew you in to get to know him more.

changbin was very loving when it came to other people, he loved people and he loved the people around him, a year after debuting he took some consideration into how much he truly loved everyone in his group, he was grateful that he was almost inseparable and close to everyone in the group, he was glad they all formed strong bonds with each other, its what made them stray kids.

it was late, or quarter to two in the morning to be more accurate, and changbin had woken up dehydrated, his throat hurt and his head throbbed as he walked out into the front area. the boy was more than surprised to see jeongin sat by the window, staring out into the horizon.

changbin eyed the younger boy carefully, he was confused as to why he was up so late, especially at this time, he knew jeongin absolutely adored his sleep so he was worried to say the least, changbin padded over gently, his thoughts getting more and more curious as to why jeongin was up this late.

changbin sat down next to jeongin, watching as the boy jumped gently at the unexpected company and presence of another human, they both had their legs crossed and they were staring out of the window, watching as the trees outside swayed gently in the night wind, they were both sat in silence, but it was comforting, the company of each other didn't make it awkward, but somewhat nice, all that could be heard was the gentle toll of the clock on the wall and the light whistle of the wind.

changbin broke the silence between them.

"are you okay innie?" changbin asked, glancing over to the younger boy, who looked deep in thought as he stared out the window, the moons light reflected on his face and changbin studied the way the boy was structured, to changbin, he was absolutely beautiful, the moon captured the light glint in the boys eyes and changbin sat there, adorningly watching him.

"not really hyung." jeongin muttered after a minute or so (changbin lost track of the time) eyes still casted out to the outside world, changbins eyebrows furrowed in a sad manner, he wanted to know what was upsetting his innie.

"hey you can tell me anything y'know?" changbin said, reaching out and grabbing jeongins hand and holding it lightly, giving a gentle but comforting squeeze.

"i dont know... im just confused and stuff, i dont really know how to explain it but i shouldnt be the way i am... if you get me?" jeongin said, finally looking at changbin, the two of them made eye contact and changbins heart ached in his chest as he caught the sadness in jeongins eyes, the boys facial expressions were drooped down, he looked exhausted.

"its ok." changbin said gently, his voice laced with concern but encouragement to press on with what was going on.

"please dont hate me hyung ple-" jeongin began, voice breaking, changbin could see the anxiety rocketing in the boy in front of him.

"hey" changbin said interrupting him abruptly. "im not gonna hate you for what you're gonna say yeah? i support you all the way innie ok? if you say you're a mass killer and you've just committed murder then we might have an issue, but please, dont feel pressured to tell me, tell me in your own time but im here for you." changbin said, watching as jeongin wiped at his eyes.

"im gay." jeongin said, his voice blunt but sadness was evident, changbin smiled at him, although jeongin was looking at the ground trying to avoid the eye contact of his older brother, trying not to look at the disappointment contorted in his face.

"baby" changbin said finally, he leaned over and dragged jeongin into his side. "im so proud of you for telling me, im sorry that i couldn't of helped you sooner or been there, but i wanna be here now, for you yeah?" changbin said, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears under jeongins eyes, he didnt even want to think about the anxiety and crushing feeling on jeongins heart as he carried around a somewhat secret locked away in his heart for his own protection and the ones around him.

"its not worth crying over my dear" changbin said, rocking the younger boy in his arms lightly, changbin felt extremely sad that he couldnt of been there more for his baby, for the one he adored most.

"its just.... everyone around me is so against it, im so trapped and i feel like i have no one to go to about it, my family, they think its odd, i havent told a soul, maybe my fish but i havent told anyone, ive kept it inside for years now and i never wanted to face up to the issue because ive been made to feel its wrong, because its wrong right? you're not meant to like the same sex as yourself? why do i feel like this why is it me what did i do why cant i just face it and be an actual man" jeongin trailed off, bursting into tears in changbins arms.

changbins eyes leaked gentle hot tears hearing the strain of jeongins voice against his chest, he hated it, he hated that the boy he loved was made to feel wronged about himself and make him think negatively about something that was honestly harmless, changbin could only hold seungmin until the sobs died down.

"you fool you're making me cry too" changbin chuckled, wiping at his eyes as jeongin regained himself and calmed down finally, jeongin stood up silently and held out his hand to changbin who took it, the two boys stood up and changbin hugged jeongin, who melted into the touch and warmth that was being radiated from changbin, who right now at the moment wanted to squeeze every ounce of love he had into jeongin, to make him feel warmth and acceptance, something he'd never felt before.

"i support you by the way, if you couldn't gather" changbin laughed, he felt jeongin chuckle against him before letting go, looking at the older boy who smiled gently.

"you look like you need a good sleep" changbin said, looking at jeongin properly, the light illuminating the surface of his face and changbin kissed his forehead gently, grabbing his hand and leading him towards their shared room.


	5. hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innie has a fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like in the middle of exams so this is rushed but still

hyunjin slowly slid the key into the door of the dorm and heard the gentle click from within it and pushed it open slowly.

the dorm was quiet and peaceful for once, no one was around, he wasnt aware of anyone else anyway.

minho had brung his cat, dori with him and let her into the dorm for a while, it wasnt known if he was allowed to do it anyway but the way she appeared one day and minho acted like nothing happened gave it away. hyunjin watched as she strolled up to him, meowing softly as a greeting, she was probably hungry and jeongin should've fed her seeing minho was out and the responsibility of looking after her was on the both of them, but jeongin was always forgetful of the fact that they had a cat and forgot to feed her, always going back to his work.

after feeding her and babying her a bit hyunjin got bored, and decided to go search for someone, he walked into the front area.

the sight of jeongin half off half on the sofa knocked out cold led hyunjin furrow his eyebrows in confusion, he was always in bed by the time he got home, hyunjin walked over, kneeling down and slowly patted his back.

"baby?" he said, jeongin wasnt a deep sleeper so when he heard a little grunt he wasnt surprised, hyunjin pushed the rest of him onto the sofa and sat on the side, running his fingers through his hair gently, it was a little bit greasy, he couldnt help but notice how hot he felt underneath the touch.

"are you alright?" hyunjin asked, properly feeling jeongins forehead and having to resist the urge to pull back from it, it was boiling and he noticed that he was sweating proufously, hyunjin sighed as jeongin shook his head to indicate a no and that he wasnt feeling great, he noticed that he was shivering, probably from the mixed messages his body was sending him.

hyunjin got up from the sofa and went back into the kitchen area, dishing out the thermometer and routed around in the fridge for a bottle of water, he walked back over to jeongin trying to sit up but failing, hyunjin put the water and the thermometer down and pushed jeongin down gently, knowing he was wasting energy.

"can you please at least attempt to coordinate with me?" hyunjin complained after trying to put the thermometer in jeongins mouth, but not being able to do see with jeongin refusing to open his mouth, being stubborn like a child. hyunjin grumbled and ended up forcing jeongins mouth open and slipping the thermometer in and under his tongue, hyunjin cooed cutely as jeongins eyebrows furrowed and he glared at him.

"i should take you to the hospital.." hyunjin trailed, reading 39.1 degrees on the thermometer, he watched as jeongin put most energy into shaking his head to show that he didnt want to go, he hated the hospital and he hated just going to the doctors, seeing that hyunjin had to always physically carry him to the car whenever this happened or drag him into the building because he'd blatantly refuse to move.

"bed" he mumbled, lightly reaching out to grab hyunjins hand but letting it flop down to rest on the older boys thigh, hyunjin pouted at his baby and held his hand, lightly stroking across his knuckle, he reached over and grabbed the water bottle and took a sip from it, offering jeongin some but receiving a refusal.

hyunjin watched longingly as jeongin was fighting against sleep, he was planning to take him to bed in a little while but he got lost in studying his features, he was still holding his hand but the grip had slackened due to the younger one losing all sense as he drifted off, hyunjin looked at his flushed cheeks and thought about how soft they were to pinch when he was being pouty.

with that, hyunjin put down the bottle and decided it was time for bed, he slowly removed his hand from jeongins, who had already practically let go of it seeing he'd fallen asleep. he leant over to the side and turned off the lamp, seeing that was the only light on throughout the apartment at the time.

he stood up slowly, despite being already tired and worn out from the working hard at the studio he had to somehow get jeongin to bed, he could drag him across the floor but that'd be mean, but it was a possibility in his mind, he leant down and scooped jeongin into his arms, he felt like a deadweight due to how tired he was and his arms were sprawled outwards, one over hyunjins shoulder and one drooping down by his side, his neck was also bent back and the possibility of hyunjin accidentally hitting jeongins head against a door frame was likely. he still gently walked to their room and carefully made sure he didnt hit jeongin against anything.

hyunjin decided to lay jeongin on top of the covers, having a fever already was bad but putting him underneath the covers would overheat him more, hyunjin stripped himself and put his pyjamas on, snuggling into the warm fluffy feeling they gave him, he didnt exactly know what to do with jeongin so he decided he would take his jeans off so that it wasnt completely uncomfortable but leave only his top on.

as hyunjin was doing this jeongin grumbled lightly and opened his eyes, looking at hyunjin which didnt notice this until he lied down on the bed finally, noticing jeongin was trying to move slightly, hyunjin sat up again and gently dragged jeongin on top of him, to jeongin he was probably a really fluffy pillow because of his pyjamas, he softly kissed jeongins forehead seeing the boy was resting just below the juncture of his shoulder, fitting his head slightly underneath hyunjins chin.

as well as this hyunjin played with his fingers daintily whilst simultaneously running his fingers through his hair, trying to get him back to sleep. he knew jeongin would wake up again soon but he was prepared for that, he just wanted some energy so that he could look after him properly and better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw hyunin nation


	6. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin has a back cramp and jisung gives him milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy im nearly done w my exams oof

jisung walked home quietly from the studio one night, he was tired and it was late, he'd been talking to the manager and the dance coach, everyone had went home earlier, wanting to get under the duvets of their beds, jisung himself would probably end up going to minhos room, to flop down under the covers and sleep for what seemed like forever.

tonight however, a certain individual would stop that from happening, the cool air of the night slowly came to a stop as jisung opened the door and transcended into the warmth of the dorm, he kicked off his shoes by the door and used his foot to lightly move them towards the other boys' shoes, sighing he shrugged his coat off and hung it up.

he wanted a drink so he slowly padded towards the kitchen area, where surprisingly the light was on, everyone looked exhausted at practice earlier in the evening, they all agreed that when they would leave a certain area they'd switch the lights off to save power, or mostly environmental lover jisung had magically came up the rule one day and the rest of the group had agreed with him.

the sight he saw before him wasnt something he'd normally see, jeongin was asleep at the table, his arms crossed over and head buried in them, jisung sighed sadly, why had no one taken him to bed? he thought to himself, none of the others seemed to of been around, so how long he'd been here he didnt know but he was pretty determined to manoeuvre him to his bed or to his own bed.

before jisung proceeded he looked over to the sofa area and noticed that there was blankets all over the sofas, most likely from earlier because seungmin had cleaned up the whole dorm with hyunjin before they left for the studio, so instead of moving jeongin to his bed he'd decided to move him to the sofa, but it was waking him up that was the challenge.

jisung walked up to jeongin and patted his back lightly, seeing if it was coax him out of his sleep, the position he was in really must not of been comfortable, he'd probably have back ache, but yet again jisung didnt know how long he had been there.

"innie wake up." jisung whispered, watching as jeongins head lifted up from the table slowly, he groaned and mumbled something under his breath, something jisung couldnt quite catch what he was saying, he kneeled down to his level and watched as jeongin put his head back on the table.

"speak up buddy i cant hear you." jisung said, resting his hand on his arm lightly.

"my back" jeongin muttered, of course jisung completely understood why his back would hurt, it looked painful honestly, jeongin was quite flexible but he was also rusty, his body would cramp up and ache easily and being in the same position for too long would cause some sort of ache in the youngests body.

"try and sit up for me" jisung said, slowly trying to massage the pain away in jeongins shoulders, working his way down towards the centre of his back, jeongin sat up bit by bit as jisung worked away, slowly being able to sit upright and he let out a deep sigh.

"why are you out here and not in bed?" jisung asked as he opened the fridge door, looking upon the food that was contained inside.

"i dont know really." jeongin muttered, yawning as he twitched a little bit looking at jisung.

"hyung do we have any milk?" he asked jisung, who looked further inside.

"yeah we do, im guessing you want some?" jisung didnt really have to ask as he looked at jeongin who looked at him with a stare which was indicating a "yes".

"heated or cold?" jisung asked whilst bringing the cartoon over to the side "heated" he heard jeongin say, continuing he poured it into a mug and put it in the microwave, switching it on for about thirty seconds, tapping his hand against the kitchen side jeongin watched on dozily, obviously the boy didnt want to be awake at this point, the ping sound of the microwave signalled to jisung that the milk was done and he took it out, before walking over and setting it down in front of jeongin, watching as he started drinking it.

jisung discovered that giving jeongin milk or any warm drink before he actually went to bed helped him to sleep, he'd tried it for several weeks before it became a pattern that when the group gathered he'd go make him a glass of milk and everyone else a drink they preferred, mostly because the youngest was working his body the hardest at that point in time it would help settle him because most of his body was tense and it was easier for him to relax that way.

"come on." jisung said, grabbing jeongins hand as he put the mug down on the table, he stood up and followed jisung as he walked towards the sofa, jeongin flopped down almost immediately as they reached it, shuffling towards the back, he wrapped himself in blankets and watched as jisung had followed him and lied down, he'd grabbed the remote and turned the television.

jisung flicked through the channels and felt jeongins head lean against his back, jisung sighed, turning around and looking at jeongin who had completely enveloped himself in a burrito, looking like he was about to fall asleep any second, jisung then turned the whole of his body so that he was facing jeongin, he threw his leg over the younger boy, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and pulling him closer, using his head as a headrest, jisung closed his eyes also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was p rushed but im procrastinating so whats new with that


	7. felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innie has a fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i have 2 more days of exams then ive finally finished school forever holy shit

felix heard a faint knock at the door which stirred him from his slumber, it took a few cooperative moments for his brain to notice where he was, he heard a faint ticking of the clock beside him which was situated on the wall.

he was sat crossed legged on the ground, his feet had went numb and he could feel the slight tingle of pins and needles upon his awakening of the short snooze.  
his hand was resting on the side of the jeongins bed, remembering the situations earlier he'd been looking after jeongin for the past couple of hours and refreshing his towel which was meant to cool him down.

with jeongin running a fever which they nearly had to take him to the hospital with, leaving him alone to look after himself wasnt actually an option when the boy could hardly walk in a straight line.

felix shook his head and blinked heavily, reaching over and taking the cloth off of jeongins head, whilst in the midst of this hyunjin had stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a gentle shut, the dim light shade in the corner of the room made looking around quite difficult.

"felix" hyunjin whispered, watching felix dunk the towel in cold water, rinsing it out and going back to situate it on jeongins head. "i can look after him from now, ive done some more work"

felix placed it down on jeongins head, his brain taking a longer amount of time to register what hyunjin was saying to him, sitting back on his knees he turned around to hyunjin, who was observantly looking between him and jeongin.

"no no" felix yawned. "im ok i just fell asleep because looking after someone who's asleep and doesnt talk to you gets a bit boring" he smiled, watching hyunjins eyebrows furrow.  
"mhm of course, but still if you need me ill be on the sofa, nothing interesting is happening seeing hyung is taking long to get food." hyunjin said shrugging, before turning back round he leant over to observe jeongin for a few seconds, he sighed.

"i still cant figure whats wrong with him" he continued on, hyunjin being jeongins bunkmate and on the bottom bunk woke up early to go to the shop, normally knowing jeongin would go back to sleep after he asked him if he wanted anything, like a drink or something to eat, he'd leave him but after this morning with no response and a high temperature, hyunjin had moved the bundle of blankets jeongin had wrapped himself up in and moved him onto his own bunk, making it easier for people to look after him.

"he probably overworked again" felix sighed, lightly pushing back jeongins hair, last time the boy had overworked he made himself bed ridden for five long days where chan fussed constantly over him, despite loving affection being suffocated by a warm hearted person who would give comfort cuddles constantly and no space to breath made him genuinely feel suffocated.

"maybe" hyunjin continued, patting jeongins shoulder gently and walking back over to the door, opening it and smiling lightly at felix who continued looking over jeongin, before leaving and shutting the door with a deep exhale.

felix sighed looking at jeongin, he knew jeongin didnt intend on making himself sick but he should've known this by now seeing he'd done it several times before, with hyunjin scrambling into his room at six in the morning with frantic eyes and going "its jeongin" felix thought it was a stereotypical playout of a movie where someone had died, but in reality it was jeongin who'd managed to make himself sick by working himself to exhaustion.

as felix was thinking, jeongin started to move, he'd been practically sleeping most of the day due to being absolutely exhausted and the only time he'd opened his eyes was to ask to go to the toilet (which was extremely difficuilt getting someone who cant even stand up properly without stumbling) and the boy only acknowledged felix and other peoples existence when he went back to sleep for only a few seconds, not really interested in the point of human interaction.

"hey buddy" felix said, kneeling up and reaching over towards jeongin who blinked several times, taking in his surroundings, he looked small and felix felt the need to protect him with all his might until he felt better.

felix was used to looking after everyone, catering for them and making dinner, washing their clothes and doing the dishes with chan, so whenever someone got sick felix was the volunteer to look after them despite the risk of him catching whatever they had, which normally didnt happen.

jeongin looked extremely vunerable and always did when he got sick, mostly because he was confused and he didnt move, stayed under the blankets to seek warmth and to have someone by his side, preferably felix to comfort him, which is what he was doing.

jeongin didnt really do anything but murmur and stretch his arms out before continuing to yawn, right before felix took the towel off of his head again just to feel his general temperature, which didnt feel as high as it was but he still felt heated, he shivered and tried to wiggle under the covers more but giving up with a huff.

"cold" is what jeongin said shivering slightly, felix smiled sadly at him "its the fever" he said, seeing that the blanket had fallen midway down his chest, felix smiled softly, grabbing the corner and tucking jeongin back properly, he sighed and glided his hand through the youngests hair, the condition of his hair wasnt exactly the best, felix still gave him physical comfort.

"ill go get you a drink" felix said, booping his nose lightly, but he noticed jeongins eyes drooping slowly, so if felix was to return and see jeongin asleep again, he wouldnt be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this is nearly coming to an end


	8. seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...

something had been up with jeongin since the early start of the day, from exciting the car to sitting down at the makeup desk, to seungmin he seemed more anxious than usual, which was never a good sign because when jeongin was left alone with his thoughts, it wouldnt lead to exactly the best situations (tears).

the opening to promotions had begun and jeongin had seemed fine in seungmins eyes, but seeing it was their first show in a while he knew jeongin had worked himself up over the tiniest of things, especially something like this.

seungmin watched jeongin in the corner as he adjusted his mic, the youngest of the group had swallowed himself up in the corner and was running his hands through his hair repeatedly, no one around had seemed to of noticed so seungmin sighed deeply, fixed his earplugs and walked over to jeongin.

seungmin knelt down, resting his hand on jeongins knees and gently digging his fingers into his skin to get the full attention of him, jeongin peaked up at the touch and looked at seungmin who was looking at him with seemingly calm collected eyes.

"you good?" seungmin said, watching jeongin nod, seungmin knew he was blatantly lying.

"dont lie." he said more sternly, watching jeongin eyebrows knit together.

"im fine." he said, swatting at seungmins hand away lightly, seungmin hummed sarcastically in agreement with him, jeongin couldnt keep himself still as he fidgeted as seungmin looked upon him, maybe he felt as if the entire world was swallowing him up and this was over something so simple, he let out a nervous deep breath and seungmin stood up.

jeongin thought seungmin would walk away and wouldnt push it but seungmin looked at the shake in jeongins hands and parted his legs and stood in between, locking his hands round his head and pulling him towards his stomach gently, jeongin sighed and let it happen as he rested his head against seungmins shirt covered stomach, feeling hands playing with his hair gently.

"you'll be fine" seungmin commented, slowly running his fingers through the black tips of newly dyed hair, seungmin normally played with jeongins hair to settle him or calm him down if he ever felt upset or uneasy towards a situation, it worked well, calming him down and giving him the comfort that he evidently needed.

he sighed as jeongin settled more, the deep heavy breaths had developed into softer lighter ones, it was almost as if jeongin had been pulled from reality and was put in a dream land.

chan looked at the pair and almost smiled sadly, he himself didnt like the feeling the youngest was feeling was but he knew he was strong despite his small looking figure self, he grabbed his ear piece and wires and handed them to seungmin, who smiled gratefully at the cooperation between them.

seungmin gently hooked the pieces around jeongins ears despite him not moving from his current resting position against his stomach.

"i know you dont really wanna move but we have to go now" seungmin said, patting his head gently.

he mumbled something before slowly lifting his head, he looked up at seungmin who was turning around seeing that jeongin had finally decided he was going to do something, sighing to himself he gathered up all the motivation and effort in his system and stood up, slowly following seungmin and the other boys out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we finished this and ive been thinking but i wanna make a series of these but for each member.. i finally finished school and i have 3 months off now so im gonna need to be occupied so.

**Author's Note:**

> ok whew i dont know how often ill update this seeing its exams soon but ill get it done


End file.
